Belle and the Doctor
by thewriterforever87
Summary: Right after the Time War, the Ninth Doctor crashes into the mysterious, human-like planet of Andalasia, where he meets Belle Desrosier, who wants so much more than her provincial life. The Doctor takes her on the adventures of a lifetime, but how will Belle's personal timeline and story interfere with that? AU where Belle is the companion instead of Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Belle Desrosier was having a nightmare. _There was a whooshing sound, a noise that moved in a rhythmic time, like an engine, rising then fading off. And then a man's voice rose over the whooshing; he was yelling at her, pleading for her to run- and then there were explosions, huge ones, and screams of terror following it. Then, the noises all stopped- the whooshing, the screams, the male voice. Now another voice; a low, scratchy female's voice seemed to have paused all of time and space. "This is where you decide, Belle Desrosier. This is where you make the decision that could change the fate of the world. You are God to these people- why, their lives are on in your hands!" The woman laughed at the fact; her raspy voice echoing through Belle's subconscious. _

_"Can you hear it, Belle Desrosier? The screams of agony and fright? The cries of children, the prayers of the people? Begging for your mercy, wanting to only live- when, as a whole, they don't really deserve to live! Their crimes as a people are numerous- why, I know that they have the power to destroy the universe. You are God. Now, go get your precious Doctor," The woman's voice sneered, "And make the choice. Save a world or destroy the universe."_

Belle awoke with a start. Her dream, something important had happened in it. An engine, and a man, and there was a woman laughing with a demon's voice... yet the dream was already fading. Shaking, Belle rose out of bed to the water bowl, where she washed the nervous sweat that had formed on her neck off. She stared at herself in the cracking mirror over the water; her wavy brown hair was mussed up and tangled, her hazel eyes wide from the nightmare, and her pallor almost matching her white nightgown.

The nightmare, although she remembered little of it, still lingered in her mind, sending shivers down her spine and leaving her tense and slightly scared. Belle sat on the bed, trying to shake it off, and after a few minutes, she felt ready enough to face the day.

Dressing in a blue frock and tying her hair back into a manageable pony tail, Belle knew she looked better. The sun had risen when Belle walked down to the kitchen, where she prepared breakfast for herself and her father. Maurice was Belle's only parent; Belle's mother had died of sickness when Belle was five. He was a struggling inventor, and certainly had his quirks, but Belle loved him deeply. He would be in the workroom under the house by now.

"Good morning, Papa," Belle greeted. "I made you some breakfast." She placed the bread and cheese on the table next to him, and peered over at his work. Maurice was currently working on a new, radical invention, that would, 'Change people's lives'. It was a machine that would chop wood for them, and Maurice was going to enter it in the town fair today, if he got it finished by then.

"Blast breakfast." Maurice grumbled, "I need to finish this by today, Belle. I don't have time to eat. The structure itself is ready, but it doesn't work the way I want it to. It just won't stop once I start it."

Belle considered the ax wielding machine. "How about you put a screw there, and add a lever on the back..." Belle continued to suggest ideas. After a few minutes of tinkering, a grin slowly spread across Maurice's face.

"Why, Belle, you may have done it. Hand me that stump by the fire-place." Belle held her breath as her father placed the wood in the machine and started it. With a groan, the gears started to twist and turn, and it sprung into action. The ax started rotating, and smoke started to rise from the metal, and slowly the firewood was getting cut. "Why, it's working! I did it! We did it!"

The machine whirled faster and faster, and the wood was cut more quickly. Then, with a groan, the machine started to let off more smoke, and the machine started to _move_. "Papa," Belle warned.

"It's been doing this, but the add ons might stop it!" Maurice yelled over the din.

And although smoke filled the room and it grew as loud as a battle cry, the machine stopped, with perfectly cut logs of wood. Maurice laughed, filled with joy. "We did it! Belle, I can enter this is in the town fair!"

Belle rushed to hug her portly father. "Good job, Papa!"

"Why, why, I must go immediately! Hook up Philip to the wagon! I have to go now!"

Laughing, Belle walked out of the workroom. Her father had actually done it. However, her elation was cut short when she saw two figures standing by the house- a tall, muscular one and a short, pudgy one. Sighing, Belle crossed her arms and prepared for the oncoming conversation.

"Why, hello Belle," A suave, charming voice greeted her, "Fancy seeing you here." It was Gaston, and arrogant brute who had been infatuated with Belle ever since she had grown out of her awkward phase. Although handsome and popular, Belle saw straight through it and knew he was cruel and boorish. His toady LeFou was always by his side, and Belle disliked LeFou, who always stared at her rear end and chest, as much as she disliked Gaston.

"Well, it is my house- there should be no surprise here seeing me. The question is, what are you doing here?" It took everything for Belle to not allow the dripping sarcasm she was thinking into her voice.

"Well, I heard a horrible racket coming from your cottage, and of course, I had to come by. Isn't that right, LeFou?"

LeFou snickered. "That's right. We had to see what your lunatic of a father was up to now!"

"My father is NOT a lunatic!" Belle cried. "He's a genius, and he's going to enter in the town fair."

"He'll probably win first prize in the lunacy contest, and I know the whole town will vote for him," LeFou chortled, getting a laugh out of Gaston as well.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle was enraged. The sheer nerve and _stupidity _of those two were infuriating.

Gaston seemed to realize that he wasn't getting anywhere with Belle by insulting her father. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" He smacked LeFou. "Say, Belle, there's a dance on Friday. Do you want to accompany me?"

"No." Belle walked up to the front door and slammed the door.

Peering out of the hole of the front door, Belle waited until Gaston sauntered off with LeFou on his tail. She would _never_ dance with Gaston, much less marry him as he wanted her to. Never. She would rather die an old lady with a lot of cats.

"Belle, is the wagon ready?"

"No, Papa," Belle called back to the workroom. "I got waylaid. I'll prepare it now."

Their horse, Philip, was old and docile, and he was hitched up to the wagon in no time. She then helped her father pack and made him some food. It wasn't even lunch by the time he was ready to go. "Good bye, Papa," Belle hugged her father deeply. "I know you'll do amazing."

"Love you, Belle," Maurice smiled down at his daughter. "Wish me luck! And off I go!"

Belle watched her father until he disappeared down the road. Once he was gone, Belle decided to start a book she got at the bookshop yesterday. Of course, she had read the book twice already, but it was her favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, even a prince in disguise! The book keeper had given the book for her to keep.

Of course, Belle had to feed the animals they kept, but that chore was finished easily. Taking the book off of the kitchen table, she put on her shawl, gathered a snack, and walked into the field behind her house. It was a picturesque field, covered in waving grasses and surrounded by woods, and in the middle of summer, it was the perfect place to bask in the sun and read.

Arranging her dress so she could sit comfortably on the soft grass, Belle allowed herself to let go of all the troubles- Gaston and LeFou, the fact that people thought her father was crazy, and her dream.

Belle was halfway through the book when she heard a noise. _The _noise. It sounded like wind, but it was too rhythmic to be the wind- it was like an engine. She placed the book down on the grass. Something was tugging on the back of her brain. She knew that sound.

And it was growing louder by the second.

Slowly, silently, Belle walked towards the noise in the woods. In all her books, the noise in the woods meant something was happening. Maybe she was supposed to run away. But that noise didn't strike fear in her heart, instead, it brought hope.

She had reached the edge of the woods. There was something behind the thick of trees- something blue…

"Hello." It was a man's voice. Belle turned to her right to see a man with large ears, a black trench coat, and an unidentifiable accent. "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

* * *

**I know I really shouldn't start another story, but I couldn't resist! I love the whole concept of the Doctor having Disney companions. This is AU where instead of the Ninth Doctor falling to London and meeting Rose Tyler, he meets Belle, the nerdy Disney princess!**

**If you like the story, please follow and/or review! It really means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stepped back. The man was clad in leather, in a type of clothing she had never seen before. And she had _certainly_ never seen him before in town or in any other villages. "What is that?" Belle pointed through the thicket to the blue object- it seemed to look like a large _box._

"What's your name?" The man had a ridiculous grin on his face, like he was absurdly proud of himself, but the smile did not reach to his eyes, which remained serious.

Belle lifted her chin. "Belle Desrosier."

The man raised his hand, his smile widening. "And I'm the Doctor." His accent was unlike anything Belle had ever heard before; it lilted at the end of most words, and it sounded strangely familiar, just like that whooshing sound.

"Doctor who?" Belle asked, her eyebrows raised. But all she got in reply was a smile that spread to his eyes this time, like he heard a particularly good joke.

"I'm just the Doctor. Now, Belle can you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know where you are?"

"Nope!"

"You're in the village Locronan."

The Doctor frowned. "Locronan? That's French. Am I on Earth?"

"Have you had too much to drink?" Belle was sure the man was drunk. "What is Earth? And French? Is it a language?"

"Yes. This question might seem a bit strange, but don't mind me. What is the name of this language we're speaking?"

The man seemed insane on top of drunk. "You're speaking the dialect of Southern Andalasian. Really-"

"What planet?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Andalasia!" Belle said. "How do you not know the planet you live on?"

A strange thought hit Belle, an impossible thought. She knew that she _had_ heard that voice, and the noise. The laugh from her dream echoed through her head, bringing a theory that was mad…. No. It was not possible.

"That's what I thought…. but Earth…" He muttered. "Excuse me, I'll be right back. Stay here." The Doctor walked through the thicket, leaving Belle momentarily alone. Lifting up her skirt, she followed the Doctor through the forest.

The Doctor was puzzled. Extremely puzzled. This planet, Andalasia, was a planet he had never visited before. He had heard reports of it; it was a neutral planet that had not even traveled to it's own moon yet. And now that he was here, he was struck by how much it looked like Earth.

He had been chasing a Slytheen spaceship with his TARDIS. But right in the middle of the chase with the large aliens, the TARDIS decided to lock on a certain planet. Andalasia. As much as he had tried, he could not _unlock _the position. As the TARDIS hurtled through space, it was of course hit by the Slytheen ship, sending the TARDIs crashing onto this planet that looked so much like Earth. The girl looked extremely human, and so did the planet and wildlife. The trees were Maple and Pine and other sorts, the grass was green, they breathed oxygen… but it was a whole different planet. Even the girl, Belle, looked familiar.

The TARDIS was smoking in the clearing where it crashed. It was unusable.

Belle silently followed the Doctor through the forest, but really, stealth was unnecessary. He seemed too caught up in his thoughts to observe his surroundings. Muttering to himself, he walked straight into a clearing Belle had played in when she was small. There was the blue box Belle had seen from a distance- smoke was rising from it just like her father's wood chopper.

The Doctor took a key out of his long black coat, and stuck it in the box, then walked into the rather small box. What could he do in such a small space? Belle frowned and stepped into the clearing, reading the box: Police Public Call Box. What on Andalasia was 'police'?

A whirring noise came from the box. It was an unnatural noise, just like the whooshing noise was. The Doctor had left the door half open. What else could Belle do than peer inside?

Belle's jaw dropped open, forgetting that it was unladylike. The inside of the box held too many things possible for such a tiny box, and the things inside it themselves were objects that Belle had never seen in her lifetime.

She dropped her basket.

The Doctor looked over to the door, and upon seeing Belle, he frowned. "I told you to stay where you were? Does nobody ever listen to me?"

"I don't even know you," Belle whispered as she stepped into the box. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Out." The Doctor walked towards Belle, "And don't tell anybody what you've seen in here."

Belle maneuvered out of the Doctor's path. "How is this possible?" The console had many things spread out on it, buttons and levers and much more. Her father would drool at the sight of this.

"Who are you?" Belle demanded.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor!"

"But where are you from? What is this?"

The look that Belle got from the Doctor brought the laughter back in her brain… then a memory of the dream came back to her. _"You are God. Now, go get your precious Doctor, and make the choice. Save a world or destroy the universe."_

"You're, you're the Doctor." Belle stammered. "You were in my dream. There was a different world, and explosions."

"I was in your dream?" The Doctor frowned. "Belle, do you mind if I scan you? I need to check your brain waves. Nobody has dreamed of me if they have not me me…."

"Scan me? With _what_?" Belle let out a strained laugh.

"With this," The Doctor brought something out of the inside of his jacket; it was a long metal stick-like thing with a glass top. He pushed forward a little lever, and a blue light glowed from the top, emitting a whirring, metallic sound. Belle stood, frozen, as he pulled back the _thing_ and read something off of it.

"I don't see anything wrong," he declared, "But there has to be _something_. Belle, what did you dream?" He gripped Belle's shoulder in the most improper fashion; Belle slipped out of his grasp.

"I don't remember all of it," Belle protested, "And sir, do not hold me so! But, there was a woman. She was talking to me- and she mentioned you. You _are _the Doctor. And there was a whooshing sound, and I just heard it! People were screaming, explosions…."

"_What did she say?"_

"I told you, Doctor, I don't remember!"

The Doctor put his scanner back in his coat pocket. "Take me to Locronan."

Belle crossed her arms. She knew that she was being stubborn, and even somewhat rude, but she had always been this way- since she was born. She couldn't act out this way against Gaston and LeFou, but this man seemed… open, like he wouldn't mind Belle speaking her mind. "Will you take me back here if I do?"

The Doctor looked over Belle, and then he shrugged, allowing a small smile on his face. "Okay."

Taking one last look at the impossible blue box, Belle led the strange man through the forest and out of the field. She realized, when she was halfway back to the village, that she had left her basket in the box, but she didn't mind- if the Doctor kept his word, then she would be back to get it back.

The sun was out and was quite pleasant when Belle and the Doctor got to the house. As soon as they got close to the stone building, the Doctor took out his scanner, and started scanning it along the cracks and walls of the house. It took about five minutes before he found something.

There was a crack on the wall of the house; a tiny little crevice that never bothered Belle or her father, although the other side of the crack was right under Belle's room. It never let in any drafts or unwelcome farm smells, so Belle didn't patch it up.

"This crack, Belle is not a crack. It is a crack of all time and space," the Doctor had a grim expression on his face. "But…" He quickly scanned the crack again. "It's a _controlled _crack. There is somebody watching over this crack, from another world or another time, making sure it isn't getting bigger. _But_, it's sending a message. From this other place- a snippet is being streamed directly to your head."

Belle stared at the Doctor. Everything- time, and space, sounded so crazy, yet Belle felt that it was the truth, despite all logic. She believed him. "Doctor, there's another part of the dream that I remember. The woman who was speaking to me, told me that I had to destroy a world or save the universe. What does that mean, Doctor?"

There was no hint of a goofy smile on his face. "It means exactly what you think, Belle."

"Well, Belle, I thought you recluded yourself with your book this afternoon?" A boisterous voice interrupted them- Gaston.

"'Recluded' isn't a word, Gaston. It's _se_cluded," Belle didn't even bother to turn and look at Gaston.

The Doctor did, however. "Your name's Gaston?" He pointed at Gaston, "And your name's Belle?" He slowly looked Belle in the eye. "And you love to read, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears a blue dress… No. No, it can't be."

The Doctor had never been to Andalasia before, and frankly knew nothing about it. But it would be impossible, to have Earth fairytales and movies be an actual planet.

But the Doctor had learned before that there was no such thing as impossible.

"Gaston, Belle, have you ever heard of Disney before?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this story :) And i have lots of plans for this story.**

**Unfortunately, I only have one review :( So, please review!**

**QUESTIONS: (For you to think about but I already know... mua-ha-ha-ha! :)**

**1. How do you think Belle's story line alter with the Doctor thrown in the mix?**

**2. Where the heck is the Beast?**

**3. What's up with this crack in the wall?**

**Okay, bi! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Disney?" Belle laughed; the word itself was unfamiliar. Gaston let out a low chuckle. "What's that?"

"Okay then, how about Snow White?"

"Are you talking Queen Snow White of Magie? The dimwit who ate the poison apple? What's she got to do with this?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, not clearly replying, "How about Cinderella?"

Belle knit her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Doctor?"

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"Do you mean Princess Aurora of Fere, who was sleeping? And has the golden hair? Who also almost fatally cursed herself by touching a strange object?" Sarcasm had always been the last defense for Belle when she felt frightened.

"Yes. But are you sure you haven't heard the name Cinderella? The lass with the glass slipper, maybe from a different kingdom? It's an easy name to remember."

"Who is that? It sounds like a northern food," said Gaston.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about. But, really Doctor, what are you talking about?"

The Doctor didn't reply; instead he walked away, talking quietly to himself. It was getting quite infuriating, the way the Doctor stalked off, not answering Belle's questions, and saying strange things. "Where did you pick him up, Belle?" Gaston asked, "Is he your suitor?"

"No!" Belle sighed. "If he's anything, he's a traveler. From very far away." Leaving Gaston on the dirt road, Belle hurried to catch up with the Doctor. Snorting to himself about the oddity of the beautiful Belle and her strange companion, Gaston set himself on a cold drink at his pub.

If the Doctor thought he was puzzled before, then now he was completely and utterly bamboozled- an emotion he was not accustomed.

This is what he knew: after chasing a Slytheen space ship, the TARDIS locked on the planet Andalasia, which the Doctor had never been to before. Andalasia was said to be neutral and peaceful; somewhat like Earth. But when he crashed to Andalasia, he quite literally bumped into Belle Desrosier. Also known as Belle, the animated and fictional Disney princes, on Earth. And here she was, along with other fictional characters. And she didn't look drawn; she looked very real and quite human. In fact, she looked a lot like Audrey Hepburn. If she was to follow her plotline, then she hadn't met the Beast yet. But Belle had a crack under her wall, that sent her dreams from the future; or past- dreams of the Doctor.

That most definitely did not happen in the books.

Or the movies.

He heard the rustling of leaves and twigs underfoot, and by the sound of the light footsteps, the Doctor knew it was Belle. Not turning to look at her, he asked, "Belle. This question is quite odd. But can you explain to me about this planet? The Kingdoms. The people."

Belle did not even bother to ask why. It was unlikely that she would get an answer anyway. Fidgeting with her apron, Belle took a deep breath and started to recite all she knew about her world. "This planet is called Andalasia, and the year is 1289. You are in the kingdom of Enchante, which is in the southern tip of Andalasia. There are thirteen kingdoms in Andalasia- and only one large continent on this planet. There are the occasional wars between the kingdoms."

"Are you sure you've never heard the name 'Disney' before?"

"No! Doctor, will you please explain yourself?!"

The Doctor suddenly dropped down to the ground, sitting on the ground with crossed legs. Startled, Belle joined him on the forest floor. "I suppose this has been quite confusing for you Belle. And most people can't handle this information I will tell you. But you're intelligent. Very clever, the most clever one of the whole lineup.

"I'm a traveler, you could say. A traveler of space and time. I have a ship, the blue box you saw. Her name's the TARDIS- Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I travel between worlds, and if they're in trouble, then I try my best to save them. And this world is one of the most interesting worlds I've been to."

"Why is that?" Belle knew it sounded crazy. But the dream came back to her- and it all fit. That dream was too realistic to be real, and the technology this man had, the box that was bigger on the inside, the scanner. There was no other explanation she could think of.

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor flashed one of his large, goofy smiles. "But I know there's something up."

"Okay," Belle tried to smile, "Space. The moon, we can travel to it with that blue box? The TARDIS?"

"Oh, and so much farther," the Doctor grinned.

"Then, what's that?" Belle pointed to the Doctor's jacket where he kept his sonic screwdriver.

"This beauty?" The Doctor proudly displayed it in front of Belle. "It's a screwdriver of sorts. A sonic one- it can unlock everything and can scan things."

"My father would like that," Belle remarked, examining the device. There was a little switch on the side of it, and Belle pushed it forward... A high pitched buzzing sound came out of the other end, and the lantern that was hanging from the nearby tree burst into flame. Surprised, Belle quickly pushed the switch again in the direction of the lantern, and the flame was snuffed out. "Yes, my father would really like this," said Belle weakly.

They sat in silence; the Doctor trying to make sense of the connection between Earth and Andalasia, Belle pondering the universe, rethinking her whole life.

A rustling came from the bushes. It sounded like footsteps; and the person was running. There was a man panting. The Doctor stood and reached for his sonic screwdriver, having been in too many alien attacks to be not prepared, and Belle hastily stood up.

Through the bushes burst a man. He was lean and wiry, with a mustache and sweat on his face. He was wearing clothes that Belle couldn't recognize, they were somewhat like the Doctor's. The Doctor, however, knew who this man. His eyes widened and he put away his screwdriver, face pale.

"Where the hell am I?" The man was flustered, confused. Upon seeing Belle and the Doctor, he rushed towards them. "Where did the train go?"

"What?" The Doctor was clearly surprised to see that man there. "How did you get here?"

"What's a train?" Belle echoed.

"But you're human," the Doctor exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on Earth!"

"What is Earth?" Belle cried. Things had just started to make sense, no matter how far fetched they were; now she was back at square one.

"Of course I'm human!" The newcomer panted. "What do you think I am?!"

"No, this... this is beyond coincidence." The Doctor was way beyond puzzled, or even bamboozled. He was stupified now. He had only seen this man once- and he never was associated with aliens or dimension-traveling. The Doctor had been on a red carpet, a photographer for a certain movie premere in the year 1937, and that man was waving to the crowd with his famous, broad smile... a mouse by his side.

"Belle, you were wondering what 'Disney' was. Not a 'what' but a 'who'." The Doctor slowly said, "May I introduce Mr. Walter Elias Disney."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, so many things going on! But trust me, it will all slowly work together in the end. Or will it?**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Walt Disney in a different planet with his own future works surrounding him? What?**

**2. Why is this happening to Belle?**

**3. What do YOU think will happen?**

**I'm probably going to update, like, later today, so keep in check! Love you, by!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The man, Mr. Disney, gaped at the Doctor. "Have we met before? I usually recall faces, but I don't think we've met." He also had an unidentifiable accent; his was flatter than the Doctor's and there was a slight twang added to the end of his words.

"Oh, I'm just a big, big fan," the Doctor stammered. "And this young woman is as well. This is uh, Belle Desrosier." Although his familiar grin was on his face, the Doctor's eyes sent Belle a message that she should just follow along. And despite only knowing the Doctor for a few hours, she felt that she should help the Doctor. Sending the Doctor a questioning look, Belle forced a smile and a laugh, saying, "Hello, Mr. Disney. I um- love your stories."

"So you know of 'Laugh O Grams'?" Disney brightened. "Maybe I am near where that blasted train disappeared to. Where am I?"

"Um, Normal, Pennsylvania," the Doctor lied easily. Even though he had been very outright with Belle and had told her everything, he seemed to be steering Mr. Disney in the opposite direction of the truth "How about we bring you to young Isabelle's house and you can take a rest, maybe have a drink?"

"A cigarette would be mighty fine, ma'am," Disney told Belle. She raised her eyebrow- what were cigarettes? She could add that to the list of things she did not know, including Earth, sonic, Cinderella, and trains.

"No- we don't have any cigarettes, sorry Mr. Disney," the Doctor spoke up, saving Belle from having to ask what cigarettes were. She was sure, though, that Mr. Disney would give her a straight answer, unlike the Doctor, who was doggedly leading the way back to their house. She felt like they were going on a wild goose chase around town, Belle and the Doctor. They must have traveled that worn dirt path about five times in the past hour.

"How would some tea suit you, sir?" Belle asked Mr. Disney, who nodded. She put the kettle over the fire, and sat down and watched Mr. Disney taking off the jacket he wore over a white shirt. The jacket had tiny lines going down on it, and his pants were tan; his shoes fine leather. His clothes, just like the Doctor's were sharper and seemed more futuristic than the Doctor's. But the Doctor could go forward in time, more likely than not his jacket and outfit were from the future.

"No…." Belle varied her stares between the Doctor and Disney. "You aren't- you can't…."

"Belle, I just remembered you left something on the road. Let's go retrieve it." The Doctor half-commanded loudly. "Mr. Disney, you stay here, make yourself a cup of tea."

As soon as they were out of hearing distance (so Mr. Disney couldn't hear them) Belle burst. "Is Mr. Disney from the future!?"

The Doctor looked calm. "I knew you would have figured this out, Belle, you are clever. Yes, Mr. Disney is not from here. He is from this place from Earth- and he cannot know that he is here, of all places. Here! Why would he be here, Belle?"

"What's so special about this town?"

"Belle, you must understand; Mr. Disney changed his world with his stories, and if something happened here, or if he learned something….. it could all come crumbling down. We have to send him back where he came from, and with little information as possible."

"What world is he from?" Belle inquired, curious.

"Earth. It's a world very, very similar to this world."

"Oh," Belle nodded her head slightly, "Are there trains, and cigarettes, and 'French' there?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor didn't know what he was doing. If his theory was right, that all the Disney Fairytales were being played out on a real planet, then Belle hadn't even known that her father took a detour to the town fair. He doubted if she even knew there was a dark palace in the middle of the woods. She was not supposed to know about time travel, different worlds, or of the Doctor. He should be leaving the girl alone.

But they were in too far. The arrival of her creator, at least on Earth, certainly threw the Doctor for a loop. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know much (at the moment) but he knew Belle could not die. Besides from being very influential to millions of children on Earth- she seemed like a sweet girl, with fiery wit and was very clever.

Belle leaned forward on her toes, indicating her desire to know more about the 'trains' and 'French', but the Doctor just didn't have the time to explain it. Walt Disney, of Earth, 1930s, was on another planet- one that wasn't Earth. The lord of Time simply had none to waste at the moment.

¨Doctor….¨ says Belle, ¨Why can we not tell

The Doctor didn't answer.

Belle was hit with a sudden realization, one that brought shivers down her back. ¨Doctor- is Mr. Disney from my future? Or past?¨

The Doctor still didn't answer; a silence that Belle took as confirmation. ¨Come along, Belle, we have to take care of our guest. Could you go get him a mug of ale? I have a feeling he like that more than tea.¨

Belle couldn't really imagine refusing, so she took the path to the workroom, where her father stored his drinks. She had never fancied ale herself, having been surrounded drunks at Gaston's tavern since she was young, but she knew how to serve it. She poured out the amber liquid into the metal mugs, and with two glasses in her hands, she walked up the stairs with a server's grace.

* * *

"So, Mr. Disney, young Isabelle has gotten you some ale." the Doctor announced as he walked back into the kitchen. Disney looked up from his cup of tea.

"Doctor- was that your name?"

"Yes," the Doctor smiled brightly.

"I think I have figured out what happened to me." said Disney, stroking his mustache. "I think I had something funny on the train. You know those train meals- something might have been in my drink. I believe I may be dreaming, or even hallucinating."

The Doctor's took a heavy seat on the wooden chair. "That might be." Was all he said.

Disney blinked at him; it was clear that he was quite upset, but hidden behind his placid demeanor. "But- what other explanation can there be? I went to school, and I admit, I wasn't the greatest scholar, but I know my times. This is not a 1923, modern kitchen. That girl's clothes do not look like it's from Pennsylvania. I have to be dreaming."

"Where were you riding to?" the Doctor questioned in order to figure out Walt's situation.

"Hollywood. I'm supposed to meet my brother Roy there. We have a plan- a plan to put animation and live action together, and I should be there in an hour." explained Disney, looking down at his watch. 12:15.

The Doctor knew that the way to get Disney back was easy- a flight in the TARDIS to the station in Los Angeles, where Disney was supposed to have arrived, and Disney would be in time to meet his brother. But there was the trouble of Disney's memories of this world, where he could learn spoilers for his future works.

"I need to get there," Disney said, "This is important. Laugh O Grams is bankrupt- and this could be my only chance of success." His voice faltered at the end of the sentence, and the Doctor knew what he had to do. Mr. Disney had to go home, and change the world.

Belle walked into the kitchen, holding the two mugs of ale in her slender hands. "Here you go, Sir Disney." She smiled at her guest, but when she sidled up to the Doctor, she muttered, "I will not be your servant for everything."

The Doctor chortled at the girl. She had a lot more spirit than in the movies.

"Belle Desrosier, that is quite a lovely name you've got there." Disney commented. "In French, 'Belle' means 'Beauty'. And 'Desrosier' means 'of the rose'." Disney grinned at Belle, who was struggling to keep her face clear of perplexion. "Belle Desrosier. It sounds like a name from a fairytale. Possibly even 'Beauty and the Be-"

"Mr. Disney," the Doctor interrupted almost hastily. "You must be hungry. I know that Belle has some bananas around here- do you want a banana? It's a good source of potassium!"

Belle and Disney both slowly turned to the leather-clad man, the same bemused expression on their faces.

Belle started to speak and ask "What the hell was that about?" But there was a sound coming from outside the door. Heavy, dragging footsteps, and deep, ragged breaths. It could not be human. The amused expression evaporated from the Doctor's face, and he took his screwdriver out of his pocket. Belle took a step back from the door. "Doctor…." she whispered.

"Mr. Disney, step behind me," the Doctor instructed. There was only one thing that it could be- unless it was the Beast leaving his castle earlier than he was supposed to.

There was a low grunt, and a long green thing that Belle could only describe as an arm crashed through the front door. It was long and bulky, with three taloned fingers. Definitely not the Beast- not even of this world.

"Doctor…." A raspy, low came from the other side of the door. The arm in the hole was joined by another, and with a simple motion, the door was ripped off it's hinges. Behind it stood a creature, taller than the doorframe, with buggy black eyes that Belle could see herself in. She saw her hazel eyes widened in fear, and Disney was pale and trembling.

It was a Slitheen.

"Doctor. You were chasing us, and now we have found you." The creature rasped.

"Belle, take the Doctor. Go out the back window. Go to safety." The Doctor said, pointing his screwdriver at the alien.

Belle knit her eyebrows, and silently shook her head. That thing the Doctor was holding was a screwdriver. He couldn't fight the creature with a hand tool, even if it was sonic. So Belle took the heavy mug that sat on her kitchen table, poured out the contents, and charged the creature. Slamming the metal mug so hard there was a dent in it, the creature toppled. It wasn't killed, but if they were lucky, it was unconscious.

The Doctor looked at Belle with wide eyes. That was not what he expected from a Disney princess. But the longer he was here, the more he realized she was not who he thought she was.

"Run!" Belle exclaimed. The Doctor grabbed Disney's arm, and holding Belle's warm hand, they maneuvered around the form of the Slitheen, and ran from the house, down the well-worn dirt road.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, long chapter! Big thanks to ****_aronpuma _****for giving valuable insight for the Doctor's character and personality!**

**I had been debating on whether to add the Slitheen into this whole plot, but I decided to add it because we NEED to have an alien antagonist in Doctor Who. But I had lots of fun writing this!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. What do you think is going to happen with the Slitheen?**

**2. And with Disney?**

**Please review if you like the story! Thanks :) K, bi!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I supposed I should do a disclaimer now...**_** I do not own Disney nor Doctor Who! But this story line is completely mine :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"What the hell was that?" Disney roared at the Doctor.

"It's called a Raxacoricofallapatorian- he's from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, in the family Slitheen. It's scared and vengeful- I was chasing them, and now they're chasing me." The Doctor explained as they ran to the field Belle had been sitting on just a mere hour ago.

Had it only been an hour? Or had it been two? Time seemed to be of no difference to Belle anymore. The morning had seemed like a distant dream, when Gaston had come to her door, and her father had left for the town fair. Her father! How was Belle supposed to explain it all to him? "Yes, Papa, not an hour after you left, a man who travels the universe and time came to our house, followed by a man from a whole other world, an alien, who changed his world. Oh, and that door? That was just another alien, who hates the first alien and damaged our house. Don't worry about it. How was the town fair?"

Taking one quick glance behind her, Belle saw no Raxacorico-whatever-it-was-called. Tapping the Doctor on the shoulder, the trio slowed to a halt, just meters away from where the Doctor's ship was hidden in the woods.

"What did you say that thing was?" Disney asked, his eyes wide.

"Raxacoricofallapatorian, from the Slitheen family. Don't let them impale you with their claws- it hurts, a lot." The Doctor repeated.

"I must be dreaming," Disney muttered weakly, leaning against a tree. "Too much is happening at once. Where am I, again? This can't be Pennsylvania."

"Yes, it most likely probably is a dream. So you shouldn't worry about where you are, shall you?" The Doctor said to Disney, but his blue eyes caught Belle's hazel ones, sending for Belle to be quiet, or at least for now. Disney was fragile at the moment.

"Well, it can't be Pennsylvania," Disney let out a strained chuckle. "Damn train food. These are the most wild hallucinations. Why, it's almost like I'm in a story book!"

Belle was tempted to agree with him. The adventures she had had in this morning alone were almost as great as the ones she had read in her story. Except that this was real, and Belle had to be careful.

"Is there anyway we can kill the thing?" Belle spoke up.

The Doctor threw a sharp glance at Belle. "No, we can't kill it. No murder. We have to try to send it back from where it came from- where it can't hurt anybody."

"For a man such like you," Belle said, "How can you not mind death? With all your traveling, you have to be used to such things."

"Yes," the Doctor said gravely. "And I've seen too much of it. No more violence."

Disney, panting, was peering curiously at the Doctor and Belle. "Am I missing out on something?"

"No," Belle said quickly. "We should go- and find that creature."

An eyebrow raised, the Doctor looked up at Belle. He had rarely seen a regular civilian to handle such attacks and information so well, but for her to propose to go find the attacking alien- he was impressed.

"And do what with it?" he asked.

"Send it back to where it came from- wherever that is." Belle responded factually.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "That could prove some problems."

"If it's still unconscious, then we came drag it back to your ship, and then drop it off at it's planet. There."

Disney opened his mouth, evidently puzzled, but the Doctor held up a finger to shush him. "You're dreaming. This doesn't make sense."

"In case you haven't seen, Belle, that thing is huge- could be hard to lug it around." The Doctor protested, but then realized he was fighting against a good, simple plan- one that could, if they could have the strength. Grinning, he said, "Okay, let's go find an alien."

Belle brightened upon the Doctor's approval to her plan- she had been frightened that he would dismiss it as "stupid". "How long do you think it will be out?"

"Not very long," the Doctor said grimly, "Fifteen minutes at most. He might be awake now-"

A scream came from the village, followed by a chorus of more yells of terror. A terrible roar rose from the noise. Eyes wide, Belle shared a look with the Doctor, and as if in synchronized thought they both ran towards the village. Grumbling to himself, Disney stood up and chased after them.

The market square, so calm a few hours ago, was in chaos. The baker's tray of bread and rolls were scattered across the cobblestones, and the book store's door was wide open. Mothers were pushing their children to the safety of the houses.

Belle came to a standstill in the corner by the bookshop, where she could see her house over the bend. The windows were smashed and the garden beds trampled on, but no other elderly bookshop owner who had given Belle the book just a day ago was trembling on the ground, a gash on his head. "Monsieur Epstein!" Belle cried, rushing to his side. "What happened?"

"Belle, my dear girl, I just hit my head when I fell; I'll be fine. But there's the most terrible creature running about!"z

"I know, I know," Belle soothed the gray haired man, gently placing his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. "I saw it as well. Which way did it go?"

"Belle, you can't possibly think of fighting it!"

"Who else would?" Belle replied. "Which way did it go?"

"It went towards the main road." Epstein feebly said. She tore off a piece of her apron and wrapped it around Monsieur Epstein's head. "You stay here." Belle instructed, and throwing a small smile back at him, she went to find the Doctor.

He was by the fountain, helping a crying child go to her house. "Doctor!" Belle yelled. "It went to the main road!" Belle pointed to wide dirt road, which led out of the village to the rest of the kingdom.

"What should we do with the people?" Belle panted as she stopped by his side. "And where's Sir Disney?"

The Doctor looked around for the man, and found him by Gaston's tavern. "Go tell him to help bring the civilians to safety. I'll try to round up any volunteers."

Belle ran to Disney. Really, she had run more in that one day than she had in a year. "Sir Disney," she began.

"Belle," Disney exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. "That creature that was in your house- it got here! What's it planning to do?"

"Disney, you need to understand. We can't let these people know that it's an alien... That would just cause more chaos. The Doctor knows what to do, but we've got to take them to safety from the alien."

"But-" Disney protested.

"The Doctor wants to keep you and everyone else safe. Please, please go help these people." Belle pleaded.

"Okay," Disney nodded solemnly. "But Belle- do even know what to do, a girl like you?"

Belled hesitated. "No. The Doctor does, though."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Belle said finally. "But I trust him."

Disney stared at Belle with his dark eyes. This man, although Belle had only met him this morning, felt important to her- just like the Doctor felt important to her as well. He nodded, and he walked away, starting to herd the people away from the wreckage.

Joining the Doctor, Belle asked out of the side of her mouth: "How are we going to do this?"

"Just let me talk," the Doctor grinned his grin he gave her when she first bumped into him, "It's what I do best."

He stepped onto the ledge of the fountain. "Everyone!"

Nobody payed attention to the leather clad man on the fountain.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor yelled- but he had no response. He turned to Belle with an incredulous look. "Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" To which Belle shrugged.

"EXCUSE ME!" He repeated, and the whole of the panicked people stared at the strange man. But as if he had forgotten something, the Doctor leaned down to Belle, saying; "That Snow White Queen- it was a magic stepmother that almost killed her, right?"

Belle nodded. There were people here who had frightening powers- some used it for good, but most used it for bad. It had become part of life, to hear about an evil sorceress turning someone into a frog, or a kindly fairy to make a wish come true.

"Everyone! If you could kindly settle down. That creature you just saw- it is a cursed man, bewitched by the same woman who had cursed Queen Snow White. Do not kill it! I will try to, uh, send it back where it came from."

There was an outburst of mutters. From the back of the crowd, a burly woman yelled, "How are you planning to do it?"

The Doctor hesitated before saying, "I have powers to, which allows me to conquer this creature."

"But who put you in charge?" A man's voice raised over the din. Belle looked through the crowd to see it was Gaston, who had a scowl on his face. "Shouldn't a stronger, and more capable hunter lead this quest against the beast?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to fight with a Disney villain. You'll get your chance to fight the beast he was tempted to say, but bit his tongue before his sarcastic remark came out.

Next to him, Belle spoke up. "Be quiet, Gaston."

The swarm of people raised their eyebrows at the cheek of the 'strange' girl; but, fortunately, there was no reply to it. Belle brushed her hair out of her eye, and clutched the Doctor's hand. "Come on," she instructed. "And tell me how we're going to 'conquer this creature'."

* * *

**Mwa-haha! Cliffhanger! This was a long chapter, so the finale of this part of the story will be concluded next chapter! I have the whole story planned out, so don't worry, the tale will continue after this whole Slitheen mess :)**

**Reviews greatly help (in fact, I was losing steam for this story until I got a couple of good reviews) so PLEASE REVIEW! It brightens my day. K, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**This will be somewhat the end of the Slitheen saga in Andalasia! But don't worry, the story continues from here...**

The Doctor and Belle walked to the side of the square. Disney was ushering a couple over the bridge, and when he met the Doctor's eyes he nodded solemnly.

The Doctor was slightly more at ease than he had been before. The townspeople were going to safety, and he had the beginning of the plan. That put his hearts at rest than when he didn't know what was going on, the whole population of the village was in mayhem. But the girl at his side- she was causing him some problems.

"Belle." The Doctor turned to her. "I suppose this is where we say goodbye."

"What?" A wave of betrayal washed over Belle. "No."

"Just forget about me. It might be hard at first, but you will."

"I can't forget about you!" Belle replied, angry. "You've shown me too much to just leave me here! The box that was bigger on the inside, the sonic screwdriver, the two aliens that have crashed into my backyard, quite literally, even the damage you have done to my house!"

"This alien is too strong- too powerful. You could get hurt."

Belle snorted and crossed her arms. "I'm not going." Belle was shaking on the inside- from fright, from nervousness that she would be forced to go back to a regular life- but she put a straight (and stubborn) mouth on her face.

The Doctor frowned, wincing. He couldn't let the Disney Princess die from an alien- but then, from an alien she was never supposed to have met in the first place. Giving Belle an angry look, he said, "Fine. But don't get hurt!"

Allowing a small, triumphant smile on her face, Belle nodded her head. "So, what do we do? Chase down the beast?"

"Hey!" the Doctor cried. "Beasts aren't that bad. You know, they could be real people underneath."

Somewhat bemused, Belle rolled her eyes. "Should we try to capture the alien?"

"Well, we need to know more about it. I know it crashed here- so that means there has to be a ship nearby."

"But what about the other people?" Belle asked, furrowing her brow; a look of concern on her face.

"We'll have to be quick, then." he replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Where would the spaceship have landed? Its all farmland around here, and forest…. it could be anywhere." Belle said. They had gone to the edge of the village, which overlooked a thick forest.

The Doctor didn't respond- he was busy looking around, scanning the skies. There was all empty sky filled with ominous clouds that had just come in; but in the corner there was a constant stream of birds exiting a certain area.

"We should start looking there," he said shortly, and they started to lightly jog to the nearby forested clearing.

As expected, there was a smoking spaceship waiting for them. Large and metal, it seemed like a pod for one passenger. Belle's eyes grew wide at ship- she had never seen anything like that before. She was sure her father would faint at the sight of the mechanics.

"So- so that's what other aliens fly around in, then?" she asked.

"Yup. And that's a beauty." the Doctor said, hurrying over to it. "But there might be something in there to help us." he opened a panel on the side of the craft that Belle assumed was the door; she stood awkwardly by his side when he stuck his head in.

Upon doing so, his nose wrinkled in disgust. The rest of the smell came out in a rush, and Belle coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to wave away the bad vapor. "What's that?" she questioned. "Rotten breath?"

"Yes. No. Sort of." he said quickly, and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. Scanning the spaceship with a blue pulse, he got his results in a few seconds. "It's calcium decay- smells a whole lot like bad breath. It's something from their disguises- it's complicated."

Belle asked slowly; "Doctor- what do you mean disguises?" another question popped into her head. "How did you even meet them in the first place?"

"I was on Earth, the place where Disney's from, and they tried to invade. I foiled it, of course, before they did any real harm; but saying they got angry is an understatement. Chased me all the way to here. But, on Earth, they had these disguises- made them fart a whole lot, pardon my French- and this explains it. I knew it!"

Belle brushed aside the another reference to "French", and replied, "Okay. What type of disguises?"

"Human- or Andalasian, I suppose." the Doctor said grimly, and he pulled out a suit of skin. Belle stifled a gasp as she saw that clothes were still on the empty bag of skin- hair on the head, its eyes open blankly. "What is that?"

"Listen, Belle! This is his disguise- but he didn't quite fit in it, causing some calcium decay. Which smells like bad breath- by the way. And the only way to stop it is….." the Doctor paused for a moment, observing the body and reading his screwdriver, "With vinegar!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Vinegar?" Belle repeated. "The dressing?" She frowned.

"Yes- vinegar. If we douse the Slitheen in vinegar, then we should be able to stop it. Do you have any?"

"No." Belle hesitated. "We don't really eat it here in this area- it used more in the northern areas of Andalasia."

The Doctor stared, his eyes furrowed. "Not any type of food- nothing at all! Pickled onions, crisps, anything! Pickled…. eggs." The Doctor finished the sentence with a mad grin.

In his head, a song was being repeated. A certain phrase from a certain movie: "When I was a lad I ate five dozen eggs every morning to help me get large. And now I'm a man I eat twelve dozen eggs and I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

"Doctor, what is it?" Belle asked urgently.

"Gaston!" he shouted, sending more to fly from their perch in the trees.

"Gaston?" Belle murmured. Gaston…. what did he have to do with that? And with eggs….?

"Oh." Belle said shortly, the understanding hitting her."Gaston… he eats lots of eggs. Everyday. I would think that he has pickled eggs."

"Yes." the Doctor nodded. "Where's his tavern, again?"

"Just in the town." Belle replied. "Right where we ran from before." Seriously, she was surprised the dirt road hadn't collapsed under their constant running they had been doing.

"Okay." He smiled his bright grin. "We'll need to split up for this. I'll go find the Slitheen. You get the eggs."

"But how will I find you?" Belle shouted to the retreating form of the Doctor.

"Easy. Just follow the trail of destruction!"

* * *

The village square was empty- and so was Gaston's tavern. Upon entering the hunting trophy adorned walled room, Belle shuddered from the memories of her job there when she was younger. The drunk men had always stared at her creepily, and the women always sneered at her.

But, Belle scrounged the pantry. As expected, there was a whole self of eggs at first glance. Regular eggs, brown eggs, eggs for boiling, eggs for scrambling, and finally, pickled eggs. Belle lifted up the whole jar.

She almost dropped it; it was quite heavy. Heaving it so it rested on her shoulder, Belle started to walk carefully across the tavern.

There was a shout, and someone grabbed her wrist.

Gaston's leering face appeared through the distorted glass of the jar, making his dark eyes bigger. "Are you stealing from me, Belle?"

Belle lifted her chin, trying to ignore the nervous shudders that were traveling up and down her spine. "Yes. No."

"Are you saying yes or no?" Gaston's voice was growing louder. "Just because there's a monster running around here, it doesn't mean that a small, weak, and dumb woman can go stealing from the most well to do man around town."

His grip moved from her shoulder to her wrist; pressing his brutish fingers into her pale skin. Belle bit her lip, refraining from gasping in pain.

"It will help defeat the monster." She managed.

"Who says 'be quiet' to me?!" Gaston yelled, his face turning red. "Not you, Belle, not you!"

Belle couldn't move under Gaston's iron grip. "Let- me- go!"

"No."

There was a thundering crack, and in an instant, Belle was released; Gaston had slumped to the floor. Standing behind Gaston's fallen form was a panting Disney, holding a frying pan.

"A frying pan?" Belle heaved.

"Who knew, right?" Disney smiled weakly. "I seem to remember you holding one up to protect me when the alien first attacked. Are you alright?"

"Yes." Belle fingered the glass jar which held the eggs. "He won't be up for a while, will he?"

"No, I don't think so, Madam. He's a right villain, he is."

Belle nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find the Doctor."

* * *

He was right, there literally was a path of destruction leading to the Slitheen. Crumbled bricks, fallen branches and trample flowers littered the path into the middle of the village square. Funnily enough, Belle recalled reading a book on the fountain which was now busted.

The Doctor was talking to the Slitheen, in loud tones. He had probably been talking to it for a while in a loud, heroic voice- Belle imagined that he would, just like her story book heroes would.

"This is your last chance, Blo." He said as Belle and Disney approached into an audible area. "Leave now and never return."

"Never." The alien hissed.

"Then I'm sorry." the Doctor said to Belle, he commanded. "Egg."

Belle handed him the egg. And with one swift throw, the alien exploded into a pile of green goo and guts, splattering the surrounding area and the people.

Belle inhaled deeply, slowly wiping a streak of goo from her cheek. The Doctor ran up to Belle, and pulled her into a tight hug. "It wouldn't listen, and we couldn't save it."

She understood it. The doctor was a good man. He would help all those who allowed him to. But if he didn't- then death could, would be the answer.

The villagers walked out of their houses in total silence, crowding around the Doctor. Then, a single child stepped out of the mass of people, and started clapping. It spread around the group, and soon everyone was cheering and applauding.

Blushing, the Doctor dipped his head. He then grabbed Belle's hand and led her out of the village, back to his space ship.

She needed to get her basket back.

* * *

**If you like what you read, please review! Thank you :)**


End file.
